Une autre vie
by Hermape
Summary: Voldemort est vaincu. La guerre est terminée, mais a laissé derrière elle de nombreuses personnes meurtries. Hermione revient à Poudlard pour sa septième année, elle a besoin de cette seconde chance de finir ses études. Severus, lui, a survécu à la guerre, et profite de sa seconde chance à la vie. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une seconde chance n'est pas une seconde vie...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, si vous lisez ces quelques mots, bienvenue sur cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! C'est ma première contribution sur ce site, je prends donc toutes les critiques, positives, négatives, constructives ou pas, donc n'hésitez pas à me partager vos points de vue et vos opinions sur mes chapitres. J'ai déjà une trame en tête pour cette histoire, je mettrait les chapitres en lignes au fur et à mesure même si j'ai très envie de tout mettre d'un coup ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Résumé:** Voldemort est vaincu. La guerre est terminée, mais a laissé derrière elle de nombreuses personnes meurtries. Hermione Granger revient à Poudlard pour sa septième année, elle a besoin de cette seconde chance de finir ses études. Severus Rogue, lui, a survécu à la guerre, et profite de sa seconde chance à la vie. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une seconde chance n'est pas une seconde vie…

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnes appartiennent à J. K. Rowling , seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Il garda les yeux fermés et les entendit quitter la Cabane Hurlante précipitamment. Le garçon avait entre ses mains d'adolescent les secrets qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son âme, ses pires souvenirs et en même temps sa part d'humanité.

Il avait entre ses mains tout son passé, son sombre passé qui avait été brièvement éclairé par deux yeux émeraudes qui avaient aussi fini par s'éteindre. Il avait entre ses mains ses combats, gagnés parfois, perdus souvent. La pensée que le fils Potter allait bientôt avoir accès à son intimité la plus totale le pétrifiait de dégoût, mais c'était nécessaire. Essentiel, même.

Car dans ses pensées se trouvaient aussi la clef de la victoire, le garçon découvrirait la nécessité de son inévitable sacrifice. Qui serait assez puissant pour prendre la main et en finir avec le mage fou, il l'ignorait. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Son rôle était terminé.

Il sentait le venin du serpent se propager douloureusement dans son corps. La potion faisait effet, combattait les pics mortels de la morsure. Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne se trompait jamais. « Vieux fou », pensa-t-il amèrement.

La fin ne devrait pas tarder. Il ne manquait qu'une étape avant sa libération.

Il ouvrit les yeux, s'assurant que l'endroit était de nouveau désert, et porta lentement une main à son cou pour tenter d'arrêter le sang qui s'échappait de son corps, ou tout du moins le ralentir. Les trois jeunes sorciers le pensaient mort, et il était évident qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à le faire savoir à leurs amis. Mieux encore, Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas pris la peine de s'assurer qu'il n'était plus en vie, déléguant la tâche à sa créature qui, comme son maître, gonflée d'arrogance, avait pensé l'achever.

Mais il n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier. Il était un Maître en Potions, et espion depuis vingt ans au service d'Albus Dumbledore. Même mort, ce dernier était clairvoyant, et fin stratège, pouvant parfaitement prévoir les coups adverses. Il n'avait cessé de faire confiance à son essence, emprisonnée dans un tableau, immobile pour tous, prenant vie grâce à un mot de passe que seul lui connaissait.

Sur les conseils de celui que certains considéraient comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Severus Rogue avait conçu jour après jour, mois après mois, la potion anti-venin qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait modifié les ingrédients et ajusté les quantités toute l'année durant, profitant de sa présence à Poudlard pour avoir accès à ses laboratoires, jusqu'à obtenir ce remède préventif, tellement puissant qu'il pouvait neutraliser tous les venins et tous les poisons.

Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la morsure. Il respirait prudemment, sa vision commençant à devenir floue. Les sensations de ses membres s'amenuisaient au fil des secondes qui passaient. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait. Mais il se refusait à perdre espoir.

« Ca ne saurait tarder », se répétait-il comme une litanie.

Et soudain il sentit une légère caresse sur sa main posée au sol. Du coin des yeux, il aperçut un plumage somptueux, d'un flamboyant rouge et teinté d'or.

« Fumseck », murmura-t-il. « Tu m'auras fait attendre. »


	2. Chapter 1 - Le retour

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici (déjà) le premier chapitre ! On commence doucement, lentement, mais c'est vraiment plus pour poser les bases de l'histoire et le contexte dans lequel elle se déroule. J'ai essayé d'évoquer tous les personnages qui seront importants pour l'intrigue, nous rentrerons dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre. Mais pour l'heure, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Résumé:**

Voldemort est vaincu. La guerre est terminée, mais a laissé derrière elle de nombreuses personnes meurtries. Hermione revient à Poudlard pour sa septième année, elle a besoin de cette seconde chance de finir ses études. Severus, lui, a survécu à la guerre, et profite de sa seconde chance à la vie. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une seconde chance n'est pas une seconde vie…

 **Disclaimer:**

Les personnages, le monde et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire et l'intrigue m'appartiennent.

 **RAR:**

 _DarkRosa05:_ Merci beaucoup pour ton message d'encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!

 _Silverbutterfly209:_ Je me suis toujours étonnée qu'un expert en potions tel que Rogue n'ait pas pris cette précaution aussi simple, mais c'est certainement parce que je suis dans un déni total que mon personnage préféré soit mort ^^ Pour le retour de Rogue dans la vie sorcière, et l'explication de la présence de Fumseck, ce sera pour bientôt mais pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. Merci pour ta review en tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 _FaisDesLettres:_ Merci pour ton gentil message, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

Le Poudlard Express roulait à toute allure à travers les paysages verdoyants d'Ecosse. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le pays avait semblé reprendre vie, comme si une sorte de magie bienveillante s'était insinuée dans chaque atome de l'air, dans chaque brin de verdure, dans chaque rayon de soleil. Hermione Granger se préparer à entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard afin de valider ses ASPICs, en compagnie de son amie Ginny Weasley.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, nous ferions mieux d'enfiler nos robes », prévint la rouquine.

Hermione sourit. Un sentiment grandissant d'excitation s'emparait d'elle. Poudlard lui avait grandement manqué, et bien qu'elle eut passé six années de sa vie au sein du château, elle se sentait encore comme une élève de première année qui avait reçu sa lettre il y a peu. Elle avait hâte de se promener dans le parc, déambuler dans les couloirs, flâner à Pré-Au-Lard, mais plus encore, elle avait hâte de suivre de nouveaux cours et de rédiger ses devoirs au coin du feu de la salle commune si accueillante de Gryffondor. Il lui tardait de reprendre un semblant de normalité après son année passée à la recherche d'Horcruxes, bien que, elle le savait, sa vie ne reprendrait jamais le cours qu'elle suivait avant le retour de Voldemort.

En revêtant sa robe de sorcière, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air mélancolique de son amie, et lui lança un regard inquiet. Ginny le comprit immédiatement et lui adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant.

La brune n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'il était douloureux pour Ginny de revenir à l'endroit où son frère aîné avait perdu la vie. Bien que la joie et le soulagement d'avoir remporté la guerre face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient présents pour tous, l'été avait été marqué par la tristesse et le deuil de plusieurs familles. Les Weasley avaient perdu leur innocence et leur joie de vivre qu'elle leur avait connue depuis toujours, et même Ron, son petit ami qu'elle avait connu insouciant avait perdu un peu de l'étincelle qui brillait jadis au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Harry, quant à lui, se sentait responsable de la mort de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, qui avaient laissé derrière eux un petit garçon âgé d'à peine un an. Celui qu'on surnommait l'Elu rendait visite à son filleul, Teddy, toutes les semaines, le couvrant d'amour et se sentait proche de ce nourrisson qui lui rappelait son passé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore en âge de comprendre, Harry le berçait chaque semaine d'histoires au sujet de son père, tantôt de l'époque des Maraudeurs, tantôt à propos de l'amour inconditionnel que lui et sa mère lui avaient porté durant l'époque — trop courte — où ils étaient une famille. Le sifflement du train la tira de ses rêveries; ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

Regroupant leurs affaires, elles sortirent du train sans dire un mot. Hermione prit la main de sa jeune amie et la serra brièvement, en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. La rousse se détendit et lui rendit son sourire, puis les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers les carrosses conduits chacun par une créature qui, bien qu'effrayante, avait une allure majestueuse. Les grandes ailes des Sombrals, semblables à celles de chauves-souris, étaient délicatement repliées sur leurs corps maigres de chevaux.

Elles grimpèrent dans le carrosse, où les attendaient deux élèves de Cinquième année de Pouffsouffle et un élève de Sixième Année de Serpentard, qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle leur adressa un vague « Bonsoir » et le carrosse se mit en mouvement.

Le château apparaissait petit à petit sous la lumière douce de la lune pleine. Ses tours dominaient le ciel, et il paraissait tel qu'elle l'avait quitté deux années plus tôt. Plus la calèche se rapprochait du château, plus son impression se renforçait; aucun mur, aucune parcelle du château ne gardait la trace de la terrible bataille survenue en son sein il y a quelques mois seulement.

Le carrosse s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione dut s'accrocher à Ginny, qui pouffa discrètement, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et éviter de se retrouver collée à sa camarade de Cinquième année. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner contenance, elle descendit les deux marches, se retrouva enfin sur la terre ferme du Parc de Poudlard, et avec son amie, se rendirent enfin dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de bienvenue.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall observait par la grande fenêtre de son bureau directorial les vagues d'élèves qui arrivaient devant la grande porte. Dans quelques instants, le Professeur Flitwick accueillerait les Première Années qui arrivaient avec Hagrid et les répartirait grâce au Choixpeau Magique. Une nouvelle année commençait.

Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère sur lequel était posé le bout de tissu. « Êtes-vous prêt? », demanda-elle, ne recevant en réponse qu'un bref acquiescement de son bout pointu. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, et jeta un regard furtif à la peinture d'Albus Dumbledore qui trônait sur la gauche de la pièce, immobile. Elle soupira et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande table qui trônait au fond de la Grande Salle. Elle reconnaissait de nombreux visages; Horace Slughorn était assis aux côtés de Hagrid qui avait gardé son poste de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Etaient également présents le Professeur Bathsheda Babbling, qui enseignait les Etudes des Runes, le Professeur Septima Vector, ainsi que les Professeurs Sinistra et Chourave. Elle nota avec un dédain difficilement répressible que même le Professeur Trelawney avait fait l'effort de se joindre au festin de bienvenue, et réprima un bâillement à la vue de la silhouette spectrale du Professeur Binns.

Elle remarqua également deux nouveaux arrivants, dont les visages lui parurent familiers. Mais elle interrompit ses réflexions lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Minerva McGonagall entra et marcha d'un pas rapide, l'air sévère et la tête haute. Elle déposa le Choixpeau qu'elle portait sur un tabouret à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs, puis fit face aux élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant de vous rappeler le règlement de l'école pour celles et ceux qui l'auraient oublié, je vous demande de vous tenir convenablement pendant la cérémonie de répartition et de ne pas donner à vos nouveaux camarades de première année le mauvais exemple ».

Elle adresse à la salle un regard appuyé et s'installa sur le siège au centre de la table. Aussitôt, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau et un homme de petite taille entra, suivi par un groupement de jeunes sorciers. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leurs airs ébahis, elle remarqua même un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui, trop occupé à admirer le plafond magique, se prit les pieds sur une dalle légèrement surélevée et manqua de peu de s'étaler par terre.

Lorsque les jeunes sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, une fente se dessina sur le Choixpeau posé sur le tabouret et ce dernier entama sa chanson rituelle, célébrant la fin de la guerre et rassurant les personnes présentes sur l'avenir radieux qui se présentait à eux. Il présenta les quatre maisons de l'école en insistant sur leurs qualités principales — le courage pour Gryffondor, la loyauté pour Poufsouffle, l'érudition pour Serdaigle et la détermination pour Serpentard, puis le Professeur Flitwick s'en saisit et appela un à un, par ordre alphabétique, les premières années afin de le poser sur le sommet de leurs crânes.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent enfin répartis parmi les quatre maisons, le Professeur Flitwick alla s'assoir à la droite du Professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière se leva, et après avoir demandé le calme dans la salle, prit la parole:

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard pour la majorité d'entre vous. Je tiens à rappeler à tous les élèves de ce château que l'accès à la forêt interdite reste toujours strictement prohibé,… »

Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter sous l'effet de la faim. La cérémonie de répartition durait toujours indéfiniment, et McGonagall avait de toute évidence souhaité suivre l'exemple de Dumbledore en rappelant toutes les règles de l'école.

« Chaque maison reportera à son directeur ou sa directrice de maison; le professeur Slughorn pour Serpentard, le professeur Flitwick pour Serdaigle, le professeur Chourave pour Poufsouffle et le professeur Elphias Doge pour Gryffondor. Le professeur Doge nous rejoint cette année pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je vous demande de lui accueillir le meilleur accueil qui soit ainsi qu'au professeur Dedalus Diggle qui enseignera la métamorphose. »

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Les deux faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et Doge était même au mariage de Bill et de Fleur », murmura Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, sans détourner son regard des deux nouveaux professeurs. Elle se souvenait bien de Doge, qui avait fourni d'importantes informations à Harry concernant Albus Dumbledore dont il était l'ami. Quand à Diggle, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement, mais l'étincelle d'enthousiasme qui ne quittait pas ses yeux lui conférait un air sympathique.

« Sur ces mots, je vous laisse profiter de vos retrouvailles. Que le festin commence! »

La directrice ayant terminé son discours, les longues tables de chaque maison se couvrirent de différentes victuailles aussi alléchantes l'une que l'autre. L'année commençait enfin.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une femme brune apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Ses grands yeux scrutèrent pendant une fraction de seconde la personne qui avait sonné chez elle à une heure aussi tardive, puis en reconnaissant son jeune ami, regagnèrent leur lueur aimable qui leur était significative.

« Bonjour Harry. Quel plaisir de te voir, entre donc. »

« Merci, Andromeda », répondit-il avec un sourire fatigué. « Je suis navré de te déranger sans prévenir, j'ai eu une dure journée et j'avais très envie de voir mon filleul. »

« Ne t'excuses pas, mon garçon. Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Harry pénétra dans la charmante maison détenue par la mère de Nymphadora Tonks. Elle le força à s'assoir dans la cuisine, et sans lui demander son avis, lui déposa une assiette qu'elle remplit de cuisses de poulet et d'un gratin de pommes de terres dont l'odeur le fit saliver.

« Manges un peu, mon garçon, tu vas finir par disparaître tellement tu es maigre. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer Andromeda Tonks et Mme Weasley. Les deux avaient tendance à vouloir le protéger plus que de raison, et pour elles, cela passait également par la nourriture dont, selon elles, il manquait. Il ne se fit cependant pas prier et mangea avec appétit le contenu de l'assiette.

« C'est délicieux, Andromeda, mais il ne fallait pas te déranger pour moi. » Il se sentit un peu coupable de débarquer sans prévenir chez la grand-mère de son filleul, mais le regard bienveillant de la dame qui lui faisait face le dissuada d'évoquer ce sentiment.

« Allons donc, Harry, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde. Teddy est à l'étage, il dort, mais tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Il ne tardera pas à se réveiller, il est un petit peu agité en ce moment et ne fait pas bien ses nuits. »

Harry acquiesça. Andromeda se soucia de sa journée, s'inquiétant de le voir si fatigué après avoir quitté le Ministère.

« Nous avons des petits soucis avec les loups-garous, » avoua le jeune Auror. « Très peu de personnes sont capables de fabriquer la potion Tue-Loup, et le dernier que nous connaissions était Severus Rogue. Depuis sa mort, nous avons du mal à trouver des sorciers maîtrisant cette potion tant elle est complexe. Horace Slughorn lui-même n'y parvient pas… »

« Oui, Remus m'a déjà expliqué la complexité de cette potion, » Elle requiert non seulement une grande précision lors de sa préparation, mais la personnalité même du sorcier joue un rôle important, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tout à fait, certains sorciers sont voués à ne jamais la réussir. La plupart des sorciers, à dire vrai. Personne n'a encore réussi à identifier l'élément clé de la personnalité d'un sorcier qui favoriserait la réussite de la potion. »

« Et vos stocks aujourd'hui sont vides? »

« Malheureusement oui, » répondit Harry d'un ton morne. « Nous ne pouvons plus subvenir aux demandes des loups-garous, et ils représentent aujourd'hui un danger pour eux-mêmes et pour la population. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. « Surtout pendant des nuits comme celle-ci, » ajouta-t-il en fixant la pleine lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel sombre.

Soudain, des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre à l'étage, faisant sursauter les deux adultes qui discutaient. Andromeda indiqua d'un signe de tête les escaliers à Harry, qui sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour les grimper quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le berceau du petit Teddy, il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue rebondit, mais le petit se débattait dans ses bras en pleurant de plus en plus fort.

« Eh bien alors, que t'arrive-t-il ce soir… »

Harry le berça dans ses bras, mais le petit garçon ne se calmait pas. Le fin duvet de son crâne virait tantôt au rouge, tantôt à un vert criard. Lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes de son parrain, ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Le Survivant sortit de la chambre, l'enfant toujours dans les bras, et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Andromeda, » entama Harry précipitamment, « avez-vous remarqué que les yeux de Teddy changeaient de couleur? »

La grand-mère le regarda, sans sembler véritablement comprendre le sens de sa question.

« Oui, naturellement, » répondit-elle. « As-tu oublié qu'il a hérité des gènes métamorphomages de sa mère? »

« Non, bien sûr, Andromeda, mais la couleur que ses yeux prennent me font davantage penser aux yeux de son père lors de ses transformations, pour être honnête. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent longuement, la même inquiétude se lisant dans leurs traits. Seuls les cris de Teddy, qui était toujours dans les bras de son parrain, rompaient le silence de la pièce. A sa naissance, les médicomages de Ste Mangouste avaient rassuré Remus et Nymphadora sur l'absence du gène lycanthrope chez le bébé, mais serait-il possible qu'ils se soient trompés?

Andromeda porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. « Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte plus tôt », murmura-t-elle, davantage envers elle-même que pour être entendue par Harry, qui la regardait sans comprendre. « Il est plus agité lors des nuits de pleine lune. Il ne dort pas, ou quelques heures par nuit seulement, tandis qu'il est un enfant plutôt calme le reste du temps. »

Elle réprimé un sanglot et se rapprocha de l'enfant en question, caressant tendrement sa tête recouverte de cheveux d'une vive couleur orange.


	3. Chapter 2 - La requête

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du délai très important que j'ai mis entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci, mais ça y est, je reviens avec beaucoup d'inspiration et voici le deuxième chapitre! Nous ne sommes pas encore dans le coeur de l'action, mais ça vient, ça vient…

* * *

 **Résumé:**

Voldemort est vaincu. La guerre est terminée, mais a laissé derrière elle de nombreuses personnes meurtries. Hermione revient à Poudlard pour sa septième année, elle a besoin de cette seconde chance de finir ses études. Severus, lui, a survécu à la guerre, et profite de sa seconde chance à la vie. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une seconde chance n'est pas une seconde vie…

 **Disclaimer:**

Les personnages, le monde et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire et l'intrigue m'appartient.

 **RAR:**

FaisdesLettres: Effectivement, on peut faire plus joyeux comme rentrée… Un peu dur d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans ces mêmes endroits à peine quelques mois plus tôt, mais j'espère que nos jeunes héroïnes vont vite retrouver la pêche! Merci en tous cas pour ton soutien, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire et que la suite te plaira toujours!

lessawatberg: Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Une brise légère faisait doucement frémir les feuilles encore vertes des arbres lorsque le jeune homme d'à peine dix huit ans apparut devant les grilles du château. Harry pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et une nostalgie lui coupa le souffle pendant une fraction de seconde. En parcourant le parc verdoyant, des souvenirs tantôt heureux de ses six années d'études, tantôt tristes de la bataille contre Voldemort qui s'est déroulée il y a quelques mois se bousculèrent devant ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait dans l'enceinte de l'école depuis de nombreux mois, et il comprenait enfin ce que Ginny, dans ses lettres, avait tenté de lui décrire; jamais un étranger n'aurait pu imaginer que pas une année entière ne s'était déroulée depuis que le château avait été pratiquement détruit par le mage noir et ses sbires. Le bâtiment était intact, ses tours se dressant majestueusement et surplombant de larges hectares de nature qui respiraient la vie. Et pourtant, comme, il l'imaginait aisément, tous ceux qui étaient présents cette nuit là, il ressentait, presque de manière imperceptible, l'aura magique de celles et ceux qui les avaient quittés. De nombreuses pertes avaient été comptabilisées; Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasly, Lavande Brown, Severus Rogue… laissant une marque indélébile en ce lieu.

Harry interrompit le cours de ses pensées en pénétrant les grandes portes en bois du château. La fraicheur du corridor lui fit instantanément beaucoup de bien, et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ancien bureau de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Ce bureau, qui avait également appartenu, l'espace d'un instant, à Severus Rogue, était désormais occupé par Minerva McGonagall qui avait repris la direction de Poudlard, et qui devait l'attendre pour l'entrevue que Harry lui avait demandé en urgence la veille au soir. Il espérait vivement qu'elle puisse venir en aide à son filleul, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En arrivant devant la gargouille, demeurée inchangée depuis des années, il vit deux femmes plongées dans une discussion animée. Il sourit en reconnaissant la crinière de lionne de sa meilleure amie qui lui tournait le dos, et s'approcha d'elles à grands pas.

« Harry! » s'écria la jeune femme en sursautant, avant de l'étreindre brièvement dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu as enfin décidé d'être raisonnable et de passer tes ASPICs? »

Minerva rit doucement devant le caractère sérieux de sa protégée. « Monsieur Potter, il est bon de vous voir. »

« Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall », fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. « Non, 'Mione, je suis juste venu en coup de vent. On se voit tout à l'heure? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant l'air faussement léger de son ami. « Oui, rejoins moi dans mes quartiers lorsque tu auras fini. » Puis elle ajouta dans un soupire: « J'ai déjà pris du retard dans mes devoirs! »

« C'est le prix à payer pour être préfète-en-chef! » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

La brune lui lança un regard faussement indigné, puis se retira après avoir salué la directrice.

Une fois seuls, le professeur McGonagall prononça le mot de passe qui menait à son bureau, et invita le Survivant à la suivre. Elle s'installa derrière le grand bureau qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et Harry prit place sur un canapé étrangement confortable qui lui faisait face. La directrice fit apparaître une théière et des gâteaux, et après avoir servi deux tasses du breuvage brûlant, regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec curiosité.

« Je dois dire, Monsieur Potter, que votre courrier d'hier soir a provoqué en moi une très grande inquiétude de par sa nature urgente. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? »

Harry souffla légèrement sur son thé pour le refroidir.

« C'est à propos de Teddy Lupin, professeur », commença-t-il doucement. « Lorsque j'ai rendu visite à Andromeda hier, j'ai pu constater des changements inquiétants dans le comportement de mon filleul; il était extrêmement perturbé, il pleurait sans cesse,… »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la meilleure personne pour vous dire comment calmer un jeune enfant, Monsieur Potter », le coupa la directrice.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ses yeux changeaient de couleur… »

« Sa mère était métamorphomage. »

« Hier, la lune était pleine, professeur. »

Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancienne directrice de maison. Cette dernière paraissait soudain lasse, et un voile de tristesse semblait avoir recouvert son regard.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. « Les médicomages étaient pourtant certains que le gène lycanthrope était inactif chez le petit à sa naissance. »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai fait quelques recherches hier en quittant Andromeda, professeur. » Il sortit de sa poche des parchemins sur lesquels il avait recopié des passages d'ouvrages qu'il avait trouvé dans la librairie du Ministère de la Magie. « J'ai cru comprendre que le gène pouvait s'activer après un choc émotionnel très important. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'empara des documents que Harry lui tendait et les parcourut d'un oeil attentif. Après quelques minutes, elle les posa doucement sur le bureau et soupira.

« C'est un phénomène dont j'ai déjà entendu parler, mais que je n'ai jamais vu se produire, je dois l'avouer. Pauvre petit… »

Harry but une longue gorgée de son thé.

« J'ai pensé à la potion Tue-Loup », commença-t-il, mais la directrice l'interrompit à nouveau, cette fois sèchement.

« Nous allons dans un premier temps effectuer des tests, Monsieur Potter. Pour l'amour du ciel, apprenez à réfléchir avant d'agir! »

« Quels genres de tests? »

« Je m'en vais de ce pas rendre visite à Andromeda et Teddy. Je demanderai à Madame Pomfresh de m'accompagner. Elle a de bien meilleures connaissances que moi en ce qui concerne les bilans de santé. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte.

« Je serai de retour dans deux heures. » Sur le pas de la porte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui se levait à peine de sa chaise. « Prenez le temps de finir votre thé, monsieur Potter. » Puis elle sortit.

Harry se rassit, légèrement décontenancé. La réaction du professeur McGonagall avait été très rapide, peut-être plus rapide que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée qu'elle avait déjà songé à vérifier ses doutes en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh. Il avait, encore une fois, pensé à une action avant même de confirmer ses théories, et il se mordit la lèvre devant cette mauvaise habitude.

Il finit sa tasse de thé précipitamment et s'apprêta à sortir pour rejoindre Hermione, lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur le tableau d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée et aux longs cheveux blancs. Des lunettes en demie-lune étaient posées sur son nez aquilin, et ses yeux clairs semblaient fixer Harry. Il se rapproche doucement, et il fut surpris - et intérieurement déçu - de voir que le tableau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard n'avait toujours pas prit vie. Il en détourna les yeux et sortit du bureau directorial.

Il dévala les escaliers précipitamment; rester seul dans ce bureau avait provoqué chez lui une drôle de sensation d'étouffement, et lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la statue de la gargouille, il prit la direction du cinquième étage où étaient situés les quartiers des préfets-en-chef.

N'étant cependant pas sûr de la localisation exacte, et ayant omis de la demander à Hermione avant qu'elle ne le laisse en compagnie de la directrice de Poudlard, il sortit de sa poche la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait eu l'intelligence d'emporter avec lui. Il vit la miniature « Hermione Granger » faire les cents pas à quelques mètres de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à ses quartiers. Il frappa doucement, et attendit quelques secondes que la jeune femme vint lui ouvrir.

A peine la porte ouverte qu'une tornade rousse l'encercla de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et huma avec plaisir la tendre odeur qui émanait de la chevelure de sa petite amie, sous le regard attendrie de Hermione qui s'écarta doucement pour laisser Harry pénétrer dans le petit salon chaleureusement décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens à Poudlard et tu ne me tiens même pas au courant! » s'écria la jeune Weasley en se décollant des bras de Harry, avec un air fâché qui s'évapora après un baiser du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Ce n'était pas prévu, je suis venue en urgence. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« C'est Teddy », répondit le jeune homme avec un soupir. « Il semble développer des signes de lycanthropie. Je suis venu demander de l'aide au professeur McGonagall, elle est à l'instant même où je vous parle en compagnie de madame Pomfresh chez Andromeda pour faire passer une batterie de tests au petit. Elle m'a dit de l'attendre au château. »

Hermione se dirigea vers un fauteuil en velours rouge et s'installa délicatement. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Quand sera-t-elle de retour? » demande Ginny.

« Dans deux heures, normalement. »

« Et s'il est avéré que Teddy est un loup-garou? »

« J'ai l'espoir qu'elle connaisse quelqu'un capable de préparer une potion Tue-Loup. »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées brusquement:

« La potion Tue-Loup est une potion extrêmement complexe à préparer, Harry. Très peu de sorciers y parviennent, il faut… »

« Oui, Hermione, je sais », répondit Harry, fatigué. « Je sais qu'elle ne peut être préparée que par un nombre très réduit de sorciers. »

« Peut-être que le professeur Rogue a laissé un stock de potions avant de mourir? » avança Ginny, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit les potions Tue-Loup qui occupaient son esprit lorsqu'il était directeur de Poudlard », sourit tristement Hermione.

Depuis que Harry a pu avoir accès aux souvenirs de Rogue et à la preuve de sa loyauté envers Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix, il était apparu clair que ce dernier avait tenté, toute l'année durant, de protéger au mieux les élèves de Poudlard de l'influence d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow, tout en sauvegardant sa couverture de mangemort auprès des fidèles du mage noir et du mage lui-même, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

« Attendons le retour du professeur McGonagall, c'est la seule capable de nous aider pour le moment », dit Harry en prenant place sur un fauteuil proche de celui sur lequel était installé Hermione, invitant Ginny à se blottir contre lui.

Hermione sourit devant le tableau qu'offraient les deux amoureux. Malgré la guerre, les horreurs et la tristesse que chacun des deux avaient traversé, ils avaient su garder une innocence propre aux jeunes amoureux, et dans des moments comme ceux-ci, ils paraissaient enfin comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient réellement.

« Comment va Ron? » demanda Hermione doucement.

« Il va bien, son travail est très prenant », répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

 _En d'autres termes, il a autre chose à faire que t'écrire, ma pauvre fille_ , pensa Hermione amèrement.

Il était vrai qu'avant son départ pour Poudlard, Ron n'avait pas été très présent et ils avaient passé peu de moments ensemble. Elle s'était attendu, naïvement peut-être, à ce qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles, qu'elle se sente importante pour lui. Après tout, il avait été important pour elle pendant de nombreux mois; elle était tombée amoureuse de lui en sixième année, progressivement et sans s'en rendre compte, avait souffert de le voir fréquenter d'autres filles, et lorsqu'enfin il l'avait embrassée, elle s'était sentie devenir folle de joie. Mais au fil des mois, devant l'air renfrogné de son petit-ami, elle s'était constamment demandé si les choses ne s'étaient pas précipitées sous le feu de l'action, dans l'émotion de cette nuit, si le jeune homme roux n'avait pas davantage succombé au confort qu'elle lui offrait qu'à la véritable passion à laquelle Hermione s'attendait.

Un petit bruit sec l'arracha à ses pensées; elle tourna les yeux vers sa provenance, et vit une petite chouette grise toquer de son bec sur la vitre. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, puis détacha le petit morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes et le lu à haute voix:

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je vous attends dans mon bureau._

 _Professeur M.M._

Harry se releva doucement et s'apprêta à embrasser Ginny lorsque cette dernière recula avec un petit sourire.

« Crois-tu te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement? Nous venons avec toi. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais devant le regard déterminé de sa petite-amie rousse et de sa meilleure amie, il s'empressa de la fermer en ayant conscience de ressembler à un poisson rouge. Il maudit cette image, et les trois héros de guerre se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le bureau de la directrice.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée et Hermione prononça le mot de passe, dévoilant les escaliers en colimaçon dans lesquels ils s'engouffrèrent. Arrivés à l'étage, Harry donna trois coups doucement sur la porte pour signifier sa présence, et la porte s'ouvrit en émettant un léger bruit de serrure.

Les trois jeunes adultes entrèrent silencieusement dans le bureau directorial, où étaient déjà installées le professeur McGonagall ainsi que Madame Pomfresh, dont le visage arborait un air grave.

« Votre hypothèse était bien la bonne, monsieur Potter », annonça gravement la directrice. « Le gène du petit Teddy a bien été réveillé, il semblerait suite au traumatisme de la mort de ses parents. »

« Professeur McGonagall, madame Pomfresh, peut-être connaissez-vous un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvant préparer la potion Tue-Loup? » demanda Harry, appréhendant une réponse négative. Il savait pertinemment que se jouait ici son dernier espoir de soulager son filleul, et de tenir la promesse silencieuse qu'il avait faite à Remus de prendre soin de son fils.

« Malheureusement, la seule personne qui réussissait à confectionner cette potion, à ma connaissance, était Severus Rogue », murmura madame Pomfresh.

Elle tourna le regard vers la directrice, comme si elle espérait que cette dernière aurait de meilleures nouvelles à annoncer. L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose fixa les trois jeunes gens, et dans un soupir, énonça:

« Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! J'ai personnellement hâte d'écrire le suivant, pour enfin m'attaquer au point de vue de Severus Rogue!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous voyez des incohérences, ou des choses qui vous dérangent aussi, je suis toute ouïe (ou vue, en l'occurence).

A très vite !


End file.
